Logic Filter
Overview The prop is a Story Tool that lets players trigger events based on multiple conditions. Like all Story Tools, the is an Innate Item available to all characters at the start of the game. Usage The has two lights, blue and yellow, which can be either turned on or turned off. The player can link events to modify light states, and then trigger other events based on changes to light states. These lights are informative rather than decorative: they are only visible in edit mode, not in play mode. The lights give you the ability to see the status of the logic state of the node to help you with your linking and triggering setups. Incoming and Outgoing Links The has the following options for Incoming Links: *"...Turn on the blue light." *"...Turn on the yellow light." *"...Turn on both lights." *"...Turn off the blue light." *"...Turn off the yellow light." *"...Turn off both lights." *"...Alternate the blue light between on and off" *"...Alternate the yellow light between on and off" *"...Alternate both lights between on and off" The has the following options for Outgoing Links: *"When the blue light turns on..." *"When the yellow light turns on..." *"When either light turns on..." *"When both lights turn on..." *"When the blue light turns off..." *"When the yellow light turns off..." *"When either light turns off..." *"When both lights turn off..." Settings The prop has the following options under Settings: *'Name:' Allows players to give the prop a name only they can see. Example s let you trigger events based on multiple conditions. For example, suppose you want a door to open only when the player has both killed a boss and pulled a lever. You could set up an incoming link to the from the death of the boss to turn on the blue light, and another incoming link from the pulling of the lever to turn on the yellow light. Then set up an outgoing link from the to open the door that triggers on the condition "When both lights turn on". That way, the player must complete both actions to proceed instead of just one. You can use s in combination with other story tools and props to create more complex events. Tips When working with the , it is important to remember that events can only trigger off of changes to the state ''of the lights. If you set a door to open when the blue lights turns off, it will not open until the blue light ''changes ''to be turned off. If the blue light's initial state is to be turned off, it does not trigger the event. Only a change in ''state can trigger a link. Required Resources The following resources are required to place this prop. General Prop Information *All props are placed using the Prop Palette while in Build Mode. *To remove this prop, right click the prop and hit Recycle. Any materials used to place it will be returned to you. *This prop is innate. It is prop knowledge included in the Prop Palette when anyone creates a new character. *This prop can be tinted using the Tints tab while in Build Mode. *This prop is only visible in Edit Mode. Appearance when Placed Category:Story tools